This invention relates to new .beta.-carboline-3-carboxylic acid derivatives. These new compounds possess valuable pharmacological properties which make them useful in psychopharmaceutical preparations.
EP Patent publications Nos. 30254 and 54507 disclose related .beta.-carbolines having pharmacological properties. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,371,536 and 4,435,403.